Raimon (GO)
This page is about the future Raimon team of Inazuma Eleven GO, for the Raimon team of the first three games, visit Raimon. ---- Like in the original Inazuma Eleven, the Raimon (雷門) team is the protagonist team of Inazuma Eleven GO. Uniform First Team Their team jersey has changed over the years compared to the Raimon team from the original series. Their jerseys are now a darker yellow in color, with white collars, and a blue stripe on each sleeve. This is fitted with blue shorts, with a yellow stripe running around the edge. The goalkeeper uniform is a dark bluish-green, with a bit of white on each end of the sleeves, with a orange stripe going down each sleeve. This is fitted with dark green shorts. Their socks are blue —except the goalkeeper's which is orange —with white cleats. On the uniforms, the Raimon badges are imprinted on them. The captain's mark is colored red. The second goalkeeper uniform is orange with white on the sleeves and a bit of dark bluish-green. Second Team The second team's uniform design is exactly the same as the first team, but it is colored differ ently. Instead of yellow as the main color, the jersey is white, with blue collars and yellow linings. The shorts are yellow, with a blue stripe running around the edge. Instead of blue socks, their socks are white. In turn, the goalkeeper's uniform is green, with a bit of white on each end of the sleeves. However, instead of orange, the stripes going down each sleeve are dark blue. Socks are blue. The captain's mark is green. Members First Team # Sangoku Taichi (GK) (DF) # Kurumada Gouichi (DF) # Kirino Ranmaru (DF) # Amagi Daichi (DF) # Nishizono Shinsuke (DF) # Hamano Kaiji (MF) # Hayami Tsurumasa (MF) # Matsukaze Tenma (MF) (GK) # Shindou Takuto (FW/Captain) # Tsurugi Kyousuke (FW) # Kurama Norihito (FW) # Aoyama Shunsuke (MF) # Ichino Nanasuke (MF) # Nishiki Ryouma (MF) # Kariya Masaki (DF) # Kageyama Hikaru (FW) # Furetsu Hayami (Game) Former Members *Kosaka Motonari (DF) *Mizumori Tatsuya (MF) *Minamisawa Atsushi (FW) Second Team (disbanded) *Ichino Nanasuke (MF) (Captain) (moves to first team) *Aoyama Shunsuke (MF) (moves to first team) *Hoshino Ryuuhei (DF) *Sakisaka Satoru (DF) *Abuyama Tamotsu (GK) *Ishikari Raita (FW) *Momoyama Gamon (DF) *Risuno (DF) *Shigeru Kanta (MF) *Kira Jyuugo (FW) Movie (probably) *Endou Mamoru (GK) *Kidou Yuuto (MF) *Fudou Akio (MF) *Kabeyama Heigorou (DF) *Kazemaru Ichirouta (DF or MF) *Fubuki Shirou (DF or FW) Coaches *Kudou Michiya (formerly) *Endou Mamoru (formerly) *Kidou Yuuto Trainer *Kidou Yuuto (formerly) Managers *Sorano Aoi *Seto Midori *Yamana Akane Advisor/Counselor *Otonashi Haruna Hissatsu Raimon GO Hissatsu Hissatsu Tactics *Kami no Takuto *Ultimate Thunder *Double Wing Keshin Raimon GO Keshin Keshin Users *Shindou Takuto *Tsurugi Kyousuke *Matsukaze Tenma *Nishiki Ryouma *Endou Mamoru (Game) (Young form) *Gouenji Shuuya (Game) (Young Form) Matches The following are the matches that the Raimon team has had. Raimon Vs. Kuro no Kishidan The Raimon had a hard time especially fighting against Tsurugi 's team. Tsurugi scored a point against Raimon by using his hissatsu Death Sword and his keshin. In the end, the Raimon team is overwhelmed by Kuro no Kishidan, and they lost 0-13. Raimon Vs. Eito In this game, Raimon is set to lose the whole game with the total point of 0-3, but in the end, Shindou Takuto made a score against Eito, making it against Fifth Sector's orders of having the game 0-3, but instead it was 1-3. Raimon Vs. Tengawara This is their first match in the Holy Road tournament. It was a rough match since the opposing team had a strong keshin, but in the end, thanks to Shindou's Fortissimo and Harmonics, the Raimon team won with a score 2-1. Raimon Vs. Kidokawa Seishuu In the episode 8, it is seen the Raimon team play against Kidokawa Seishuu in the last Holy Road's final, but loses 2-1. Raimon Vs. Mannouzaka The match is still starting, but the opposing team has a strong keshin belonging to their goalkeeper. In the end Raimon won with a score 3-2. Raimon Vs. Teikoku In the semi-finals, Raimon played against Teikoku, but two of the opponent's players have Keshins. Raimon won 3-2 thanks to Tsurugi's arrival. Raimon Vs. Kaiou After the game against Teikoku, the Raimon team play against Kaiou in the finals of the Kanto Region Holy Road tournament, but all of the opposites players are SEEDs. Raimon finally won due to Tenma's keshin with 4-3. Raimon Vs. Akizoura Challengers This is the first match that Kariya Masaki is playing. Raimon won with 1-0. Raimon Vs. Gassan Kunimitsu In the 1/8 nationals, Raimon played against Gassan Kunimitsu, but the goalkeeper has a Keshin and Minamisawa is now playing for Gassan Kunimitsu. In the match, Kariya revealed he was a SEED, but was actually messing around Kirino and later revealed he wasn't. Raimon won with 3-2, with Tsurugi's help at the end. Raimon Vs. Hakuren In the 1/4 nationals, Raimon played against Hakuren, but their hissatsu tactics is so strong for Double Wing. They finally won 3-2, with the help of Nishiki Ryouma and Kageyama Hikaru. Raimon Vs. Kidokawa Seishuu (Second Match) In the 1/2 nationals, Raimon will play again Kidokawa Seishuu, but their coach is Terumi Afuro.They started playing against them in Episode 029. Raimon Vs. Unlimited Shining (in the movie) In the movie, Raimon played a match against Unlimited Shining and lost 12-0, with Unlimited Shining scoring 5 goals in the first half, and 7 more goals in the second half. Raimon Vs. Team Zero (in the movie) In the movie, Raimon played against the combination team of Unlimited Shining and Enchanted Darkness: Team Zero. Endou, Kidou, Fudou, Kazemaru, Fudou and Kabeyama will might play too. Trivia *Otonashi Haruna is one of the advisors. *Managers were named according to seasons in Inazuma Eleven, but in GO, it is on the basics of colours. *In the match between Raimon and Kidokawa Seishuu, three unknown players are in the Raimon team, but they are never seen in the anime again ; they were replaced by Hayami Tsurumasa, Mizumori Tatsuya, and Kosaka Motonari. *In Inazuma Eleven Strikers, you can play with Tsurugi, Shindou, Tenma, Shinsuke, and Kirino. *In Episode 20 and Episode 27, Tenma plays as goalkeeper in the match. *In Episode 27, Endou left the team and named Kidou the new coach. Category:GO teams Category:Raimon GO Category:Holy Road participants